Love and Hate Collide
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Kahoko,a transferee,slipped from the stairs on her first day of school. TWO pairs of arms caught her and when she gained consciousness she realized twins saved her.Len and Lin Tsukimori-the other one is cold while the other is gentle and carefree.Is it too late when she realizes that the two became so special to her? Worst before the concours ends she needs to choose. But who?R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"**Love and Hate Collide"**

_**Summary: Kaho, a transferee almost fell on the stairs on her first day on school until TWO PAIRS of arms caught her and when she raised her head two identical with different expressions surprised her. Len and Lin, the twins who are the different but also the same. If you were to choose? Whom will it be?**_

* * *

_**One:**_

"Hey, niisan, heard the rumor yet?" Lin Tsukimori, the younger Tsukimori twin, mumbled as he spun his ballpen around his forefinger and thumb.

Len Tsukimori, the older Tsukimori twin, arranged his music sheets and placed them inside his bag. "What rumor?"

Lin placed his ballpen back to its case and turned to his older brother. "That a new girl will be coming to the Gen-Ed."

Len zipped his bag and glanced at his younger brother. "I still didn't hear it."

"More like you did but you were not interested and deleted it in your mind." Lin muttered.

Len shrugged. "Hn, precisely."

Lin couldn't help but laugh with his twin brother's bluntness. If Len could say those words bluntly and boldly infront of that person—he's the opposite for all he could do is smile or laugh or say things that might please the person. He is a coward and he knows that.

"Let's go, Lin." Len called as he stood before their door.

He snapped back to reality; took his bag and kept the same pace as his brother. "Oops," he muttered and laughed. "I was spacing out."

"That was obvious, Lin." Len retorted.

He pouted. "Len-nii is always so mean." He accused.

"I'm not mean. I'm cold."

"Literally? I could lend you my jacket." He offered and grinned.

Len gave him a sideways glare and instead of being scared, he laughed even harder. "I was only kidding."

Len sighed. "Ha-ha." He replied sarcastically.

Lin snickered like an idiot. He really is lucky to have an epic brother like Len.

They might look identically but through their personalities and manners, you could eventually identify who is who.

Lin, younger, energetic, sporty, friendly, nice, gentle, thoughtful, generous, helpful, loving and caring—not as intelligent and talented as his brother though.

Len, older, cold, blunt, bold, mean, snob, work-a-holic, serious, rarely smiles, hates crowd, loner, inter-personal, talented, excel in studies and music but not that good with things using physical abilities like sports.

Same yet also different.

* * *

"Uwaa! I don't know where to go next!" Kahoko Hino panicked as she looked around.

Being transferee really is hard for her, especially catching up. She needs to catch up with their lessons; needs to befriend strangers to meet someone; needs to meet the right friend for her.

She was happy when she was still in Hokkaido but, well, they were needed to relocate because of her parents' works and so, she has no other choice. Although that meant that she needed to leave behind. It was hard for her especially adapting to a new atmosphere.

Especially with a school divided into two: the General Department –wherein she's in at—and the Music Department –where students who excel and wants o learn more on music studies—but here in Seiso, it feels like Music Department is more superior than Gen-Ed.

"I forgot to ask what stairs to use so I could go to the cafeteria…" she mumbled and bit her bottom lip. "Kami-sama, onegai shimasu!" she prayed.

When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed and ran to the hallway and looked around. No students are left because they are either eating their packed lunch on their classrooms, benches, or rooftop. Some are eating on the cafeteria.

"Great." She muttered under her breath.

She looked around and saw the hallway she still hadn't checked out yet and she ran to it.

There was a corner and she quickly went to a right and gasped when she realized that it was another staircase. She saw something azure before she waited for an impact as she started to fly on the air.

"WAIT!" She heard a masculine voice shout and –she has no idea how many- arms wrapped around her and she was filled with warmth and when she felt an impact. It wasn't the painful type, it's the…warming type, the feeling of sleeping at a lover's chest. Warm, smells good and comforting.

But everything blacked out after awhile.

* * *

"Hino-san…Hino-san…? Hino-san….!" She heard someone call and at the same time, shook her shoulders.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinding light surprised her. And that faint smell of medicine, it makes her stomach twist.

"Unggghhh…." She groaned as she sat up.

"Oh, Hino-san. Good, you finally woke up. How are you feeling?" A female who looks like a doctor asked and smiled.

Kaho smiled back. "I'm fine. Thank you for the concern."

"Nii-san, you alright?" an anxious voice queried.

"Do I look like I am?" a stern voice retorted.

Instead of shutting up, the first one laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Sheesh. I was just asking."

She turned her head to the right and found another guy sitting on the bed beside hers and standing beside him is someone who looks exactly like him.

"Waah! Double!" she exclaimed.

The doctor and the standing guy laughed at the same time. "No, we're twins." He clarified.

She blushed. "A-ah, s-sorry…I didn't mean to be nosy."

He shook his head. "Nah, we're used to it. Right, Niisan?"

The guy sitting on the other bed huffed. "Hn,"

"I'm Doctor Yuusuke. You are the transferee in the Gen-Ed; 2-2, right? Miss Kahoko Hino?" the doctor questioned.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Hey!" the standing guy called.

"Yes?"

"I'm Lin Tsukimori, nice meeting you!" he introduced and grinned.

Somehow, his careless smile made her smile without reason and gave her heart a light feeling.

"Quit talking nonsense. Doctor Yuusuke, how many days do I need to rest this wrist of mine before I could play again?" the guy sitting on the bed asked with a cold tone.

The doctor stiffened and she cleared her throat before answering. "About a week or so."

He sighed. "That long?"

"Sort of."

_Wait…what?_

Her attention drifted into Mr. Ice Cube's bandaged wrist and realization sucked in. They were the ones who helped her and Mr. Ice Cube was the one who became her cushion when she fell. The one who has that warmth, smell and comforting feeling of a lover.

_ARGH! What am I thinking? Are you an idiot, Kahoko? You don't even know his name._

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Three pairs of eyes turned to her and she gulped her nervousness. "I said I was sorry that you got injured because of me."

There was this irritating silence and after few moments, she frowned and met Mr. Ice Cube's surprised eyes. This is the first time that she met his eyes. She already met his twin's –Lin—eyes and they have the same, Lin's has this gentle and warm eyes while Mr. Ice Cube's eyes hold mystery and darkness which intrigues her.

"…else to do…"

She blinked. "W-What?"

Mr. Ice Cube raised an eyebrow. "It's annoying when you need to repeat things twice."

She pouted. "Well, it wasn't my fault that you didn't quickly respond upon my apology."

His eyes darkened. "Are you actually answering me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Um, yes."

He smirked. "You're weird." He commented before standing up. "Thank you for treating my injured wrist, Doctor Yuusuke." He thanked and it was like she could her teasing and blame with his tone.

Lin laughed. "Nii-san, you're so epic."

"Epic? In what way, hn?" Mr. Ice Cube demanded and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sheesh, don't play dumb." Lin playfully punched Mr. Ice Cube's arm as they slowly disappear from her sight.

* * *

The door closed and somehow, she felt loneliness.

She gasped when it suddenly opened again and Lin's hyper expression greeted them. "Bye, bye! Thanks. See you again, Hino-san!"

She smiled. "Yeah, same."

When he was about to disappear again, she blurted out. "Where's Ice Cube?"

Lin stopped and turned. "Ice Cube?...Ah, Ice Prince! Onii-san!" he yelled and vanished before appearing again, dragging Mr. Ice Cube with him. "Here he is."

"Lin Tsukimori, you have five second to release me. You don't want to be punished by me, do you?" Mr. Ice Cube protested and squirmed.

Due to so much struggle, Lin accidentally released him and he was about to walk away when she quickly stood up and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait…!"

He slowly turned to her. "What is it? I still have many things to do."

"Yeah, like eating, eating, eating and eating. Then studying, studying and studying. Oh, and practicing, practicing, and practicing. Many, right?"

Mr. Ice Cube gave Lin a death glare which he replied with a stuck of tongue out.

"I…What's your name? It's rude to leave without saying your name." Kahoko snapped.

Len frowned. "You should say your name first before asking others'."

"But I already—"

"It was the doctor who said it and you didn't formally introduce so it doesn't count." He responded.

She never heard someone talk as bluntly and confident as him and she smiled without reason.

"Don't obey him. He just wants to spend more time with you just like m— YOWCH!" Lin gasped and hopped around because Mr. Ice Cube stepped on his foot. "You big meanie! I will tell this to mommy."

"You crybaby, mommy and daddy aren't around, remember?" Mr. Ice Cube pointed out and Lin answered him with a HMPH!

She laughed before bowing. "Kahoko Hino, from2-2. I am the rumored transferee. I enrolled to the Gen-Ed since I have no talents with musical instruments. Nice meeting you."

"Le—" Mr. Ice Cube started.

"Lin Tsukimori, from 2-A! Music Department! I am the younger between us two and more handsome! I am currently learning how to play a violotta but I specialize with guitar." Lin repeated.

Mr. Ice Cube shoved him away and shut his mouth. "Len Tsukimori, the older one who was forced to take care a childish and energetic younger brother. From 2. A. Music Department. I specialize with violin, piano, viola and cello."

"Are you boasting your talents?" Kahoko grumbled. And then laughed. "You're mean yet still a nice guy, aren't you? I would love to know more about you two. It was nice meeting you."

Len turned around. "My business here is over. We need to go now. Excuse us." He mumbled and quickly walked away. Lin trying to keep the same pace as Len.

Kahoko sighed. Hoping to meet those two again although their world is different from hers.

Lin gave a quick backward look and Kahoko was already leaving. He smiled, remembering her careless laugh with their usual argument. He suddenly hoped to see her again.

Len placed his hand on his mouth to hide his forming smile. He could feel his cheeks heat up with her smiling face directed towards him. He's actually blushing just because of a simple conversation with her. Now, now, how could he ever forget someone who made him blush for the first time? _Will I see her again? Stop dreaming, Len Tsukimori. You do not even deserve to be happy. You don't even deserve to blush. You don't deserve to feel any emotions. You don't deserve someone whom you may call a friend. You're just a nuisance._

Love plus hate equals….?

How could this collision change everything?

* * *

**A/N: HIYA! Long time no see!**

**I will update "Behind the masks" next but my USB was borrowed by my classmate and my files are in there so please be patient.**

**Thanks for the patience,**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Hope you like it though.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE OFTEN. **

**Sneak Peek!**

* * *

_**SNEAK….**_

"And the ones chosen to the concours are: Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kauzki from 3-B. Len Tsukimori and Lin Tsukimori from 2-A. Shouko Fuyuumi from 1-B. Shimizu Keiichi from 1-A. With special participation of Ryoutaro Tsuchiura from Gen-Ed, 2-5. And…oh, how surprising. The last one is: Khaoko Hino, Gen-Ed, 2-2. Please quickly report here in the Conference Room!"

Her eyes widened. Did she just hear her name being mentioned?

Her new best friends—Mio and Nao—looked at her astonished.

She gulped her apple juice. _What's happening?_

Their door opened and there Len and Lin were. Standing like princes. "Hino/Hino-san."

Every girl in her room glared at her. _Damn…_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Love and Hate Collide"**

* * *

_**Two:**_

"You're Kahoko Hino right?" a cheerful voice asked just a second after Kahoko stood up.

Kaho turned and saw two girls smiling at her. One has brown hair while the other has black. "Y-yes."

The brown-head smiled wider. "Nice meeting you! I'm Mio Takatou."

"And I'm Nao Kobayashi." The black-head grinned.

She smiled back. "Nice meeting you as well."

"Ne, Ne, Can you be our friend?" Mio asked.

Kaho blushed and nodded shyly. "W-well, if I won't trouble you…"

"Of course not." Nao replied. "Are you bringing a bento?"

"Yep." Kaho answered.

"Then, we should commemorate our friendship by eating together at the rooftop." Mio exclaimed and dragged both Nao and Kaho on the rooftop.

* * *

_**AFTER AWHILE…**_

"Then, Kaho-chan, what's your hobby?" Mio asked while munching her food.

"Tripping." Kaho quietly murmured.

"What?" Nao gasped.

She laughed. "I was kidding, you guys. Well, I like playing my violin."

They almost choked their food. "WHAT?!"

She laughed even louder with their reactions. "I just started, you two. Just few months ago and I am NOT good with it, that's why I am always being scolded by my Mom because I always produce screeching sounds on my room."

"Whoa, a violin." Nao mumbled and tried to imagine it.

"Yeah, it was given as gift for me by someone." Kaho's voice became a whisper with the last word.

"Someone?" Mio repeated.

She smiled, trying not to flinch. "Yeah, someone. Just someone not that special."

_Isn't he?_

"Ohhh, I wonder who's that!" Nao teased and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, who is it?" Mio joined.

"His name is…" She trailed off and her eyes suddenly darkened.

The two sensed her hesitation and changed the topic. "Ne, Ne, Kaho-chan, do you know the Tsukimori Twins?"

Glad with the new topic, Kaho tilted her head to the side. "Tsukimori Twins? No, I don't kn—Tsukimori?"

They both nodded. "Yeah."

She blinked. "Yes, I do. I met them yesterday."

Her friends' eyes glowed.

"W-what?"

"Wow. You met them! It's a miracle because they're not that approachable especially the older twin."

"Len Tsukimori, right?" Kaho interrupted.

"Yep. Those two are very identical yet I can say that Len Tsukimori is more handsome but I like Lin Tsukimori's attitude more." Nao added.

"Maybe, he has his reasons." Kaho involuntarily muttered.

"Reasons? Hm, do you know what those reasons are?" Nao asked.

She shook her head. "It just came out from my mouth!"

Her friends' grins became wider that it could almost reach their eyes.

_Oh no! Change of topic! Change of topic!_

* * *

_**AT A DIFFERENT PLACE…**_

"Are you sure about this? Ryoutaro Tsuchiura is a very good pianist because I accidentally heard him play before but the transferee Kahoko Hino…" The Principal of Seiso, Mr. Mizushima, asked to the guy infront of him.

'He' grinned and nodded. "Definitely. I know that she'll do her best even though she's just a beginner."

"Well, you are a well-known composer and I trust your words…I'll announce it later."

'He' bowed. "Thank you very much."

Mr. Mizushima smiled. "No problem. Anytime. You're a very important person in this school and as a token of our gratitude, we will dedicate this concours to you."

'He' grinned wider and put on his coat, "If you'll excuse me then."

* * *

The day after arrived and while eating their lunch, everyone was astounded upon hearing the almost rusty bells ringing. Everyone rushed to their windows to see it being rang by the principal and other important persons of the school.

"So, there will be concours, this year…" Lin murmured as he stole an onigiri from Len's bento.

Len glared at Lin then sighed. "Yeah, it seems so."

"Len Tsukimori-kun will be chosen! I'm sure of it." A fangirl of Len's squealed.

"Not only him! I'm sure, Lin-kun will also be chosen!" A fangirl of Lin's added.

Lin laughed with their weird enthusiasm.

Len didn't even comment or thank them. Do not bother to ask why.

The door opened and teacher looking guy with dull purple hair which is ponytailed was revealed. "Len and Lin Tsukimori."

Len packed their food. "Yes?"

"Call on Kahoko Hino from 2-C." He ordered.

Len frowned. "Huh? But, why us?"

"You got a problem with it? You want to be removed from the concours participants, as well as you Lin?"

They both flinched.

"We were chosen?" Lin exclaimed.

"I just said so." Kanazawa, the purple-head teacher grinned.

Len arranged his things. "Fine."

"Yay! We will see her again." Lin jumped.

"You're like a kid." Len commented.

Lin stuck his tongue out. "Whatever."

"Did you hear that? The Tsukimori Twins were chosen!" A fangirl of their's yelled in the whole corridor and almost every girl from every class went out to congratulate them and, feeling like celebrities, Len and Lin were almost asked for autographs.

* * *

"Oh my, does that mean that there will be a musical concours this year?" Mio exclaimed as they started to continue eating their bentos in their classroom.

"Concours?" Kaho echoed.

"Ah, you weren't here. The musical concours is a contest. There will be participants chosen to participate. The concours is divided into four parts and each part has its own theme. The participants will choose a piece which they'll play on the day of the contest; the piece should be related to the theme."

"Musical contest…?"

"Yeah, classical music."

"Then, only Music Department Students are the ones being chosen." Kaho grunted.

The two giggled. "Yep, most of the time. That's why, we, Gen-Ed, do not care about it that much."

"_Excuse me for interrupting your lunch everyone. This is Principal Mizushima and I am going to announce the ones to participate in the upcoming concours._

_And the ones chosen to the concours are: Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kauzki from 3-B. Len Tsukimori and Lin Tsukimori from 2-A. Shouko Fuyuumi from 1-B. Shimizu Keiichi from 1-A. With special participation of Ryoutaro Tsuchiura from Gen-Ed, 2-5. And…oh, how surprising. The last one is: Kahko Hino, Gen-Ed, 2-2. Please quickly report here in the Conference Room!"_

Her eyes widened. Did she just hear her name being mentioned?

Her new best friends—Mio and Nao—looked at her astonished.

She gulped her apple juice. _What's happening?_

Their door opened and there Len and Lin were. Standing like princes. "Hino/Hino-san."

Every girl in her room glared at her.

_Damn…_

Mio and Nao grinned. "Ehem." They teased.

She blushed and stood up. "I—"

"We were called to the conference room so there will be no more chance for you to eat your lunch. Can you pack that now so we can leave?" Len asked, _kindly._

Kaho pouted and glared at him before fixing her bento. "Yes, _Master._" She replied sarcastically.

Lin covered his mouth with Len's bothered expression with Kahoko's sarcasm. Len glanced at him with a glare. Lin stiffened.

"Are you laughing, Lin?' Len threatened.

Lin tried hard to stop himself. "N-No….Kuku….ku…"

"You are." Len stated.

"Kukukukuku" Lin tried to stifle his laughter and those words came out from his mouth as a result.

"Bye, Mio, Nao. See you later." Kaho bade from the girld infront of her.

The two waved with grins on their faces. "Bye, Kaho-chan, enjoy."

Kaho blushed even more. "W-Whatever!"

She ran to the door so she won't make the twins wait anymore but a envious girl in her class tried to trip her and, as the Princess of Clumsiness, she fell for it. "Kyah!"

"Kaho!" Mio and Nao gasped.

Two pairs of arms caught her and when she raised her head, there the twins are, both holding her. Her face reddened and she quickly stood up. "T-Thanks!"

Len walked ahead of the two. "Hn. Just stop being clumsy."

"Grrrr." Khao grumbled and threw a crumpled paper on her pocket at Len's head.

_Bull's eye!_

Len spun around. "Who threw that?"

Kaho pointed at Lin and Lin pointed at Kaho at the same time with same innocent expressions. Len surrendered and turned back.

The two laughed behind him and he couldn't help smiling for himself. _Having two idiots is even harder than I expected._

* * *

When they arrived at the Conference Room, Kaho thanked God for the welcoming atmosphere expect for the dark-green haired guy wearing Gen-Ed uniform.

"U-Um," Kaho started.

The green-head turned to her with a murderous expression.

She pouted. "Sheesh. If you're that pessimistic about this, please just get out; you're scaring even the Freshmen!" she yelled and pointed at the lime-head girl wearing a Freshmen's tie.

The green-head. "Y-You're a Gen-Ed?"

Kaho rolled her eyes. "Oh, isn't it so obvious?"

The green-head smiled a little. "Sorry about that. I just didn't want to participate but that Third Year dragged me here."

He pointed at Hihara.

A teacher came in. "I am Kanazawa Hiroto, I will be the moderator of this concours. I am kind."

They doubted it.

"Fine, doubt if you want."

They all laughed expect for Len. Tsuchiura only smiled.

"Introduce yourself."

"Yunoki Azuma, 3-B, I play the flute." The violet-haired guy introduced.

_Wow, what a beautiful guy…_

"Hihara Kazuki! 3-B as well! I specialize the trumpet! Hiya!" The light green-head enthusiastically greeted.

"Lin Tsukimori, 2-A. Violotta." Lin smiled.

"Len Tsukimori, 2-A. I am the older between the Tsukimori Twins. I specialize the…violin." Len introduced.

_V-Violin? He will use the violin?_

"Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, 2-5, Piano." The green-head mumbled.

"H-Hino Kahoko, 2.-2…I…I play the violin." She stuttered.

Len's eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I'm F-F-Fuyuumi S-S-Shouko…1-B, C-C-Clarinet…" The lime-head Freshman stammered, shyly.

"Hey." Tsuchiura woke the sleeping blonde and the Freshamn woke up. "U-uh…Huh? Shimizu Keiichi, 1-A. Cello…" Then he almost drifted back to sleep.

"Well, I wish you all goodluck." Kanazawa muttered and left.

"T-That's it?!" Kaho gasped.

The others laughed. "Let's go. Nice meeting you all." They greeted with one another.

"Kahoko Hino, remember that I would never get easy with you." Len threatened and left.

Kaho stiffened.

"S-Sorry about him. Bye!" Lin apologized and tried to keep the same pace as him.

"Tsukimori Len-kun!" She called out.

Len turned.

"I WILL KEEP THE SAME PACE AS YOU! I WILL REACH YOU! I KNOW THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT YOU BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! I WILL FIGHT!" she replied while blushing.

She opened one eye to look at him and was struck upon seeing him smile; smiling together with his eyes.

"Fine, do what you want. I will wait for you but do not keep me waiting for so long. I am an impatient person." Len retorted and left.

Leaving her blushing and in awe. "Ugh! Fine!" she grunted and couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

"Keep smiling you two…Your doom is coming soon." Kaho and Len heard someone murmur and they both turned but there was no one.

* * *

"Nii-san?" Lin asked.

Len gulped. "It's nothing, let's go."

_It couldn't be…could it?_

* * *

"Hino?" Tsuchiura called out. "Let's go back to the Gen-Ed together."

Kaho blinked and smiled hesitantly. "Um…Sure."

She clenched her fist.

_It wasn't 'him'…was it?_

* * *

**A/N: Wondering who that 'he' is?**

**Find out after few more chapters.**

**Just one clue. 'He' has something to do with both of their dramatic pasts.**

**Sorry for any errors. I'm in a hurry.**

**But, guys, I apologize for not updating that often. I am busy, please understand that. I appreciate your reviews.**

**So, please please please REVIEW! It will give me more enthusiasm to continue writing this story.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"B-But, I'm not that good!" Kaho exclaimed and pouted.

Len turned to her. "Not that good? Then, why were you chosen?"

Kaho glared at him. "And, what do you mean with that? I, myself, do not why I was chosen so do not ask me. Can someone please just teach me!" she grunted and sat on the floor in surrender.

Lin laughed while Len sighed.

"I will teach you." Two voices offered and when she raised her head a hand of Lin's and a hand of Len's were being offered to her. They also said the same thing at the same time.

"I will do it, Nii-san. I'm sure you are busy practicing; I know you a lot." Lin insisted.

Len raised an eyebrow. "No, Lin, it's alright. I play the same instrument as hers. I will be able to teach her more."

"No, I will do it."

"I will."

"Er…" Kaho stuttered.

"I will instead so that the twins won't fight anymore. I will do it for my Len's sake, though." A gentle voice offered and she gasped when she was stood up. She tilted her head and saw a smiling face guy with golden-hair like a prince.

"A-Aoi?!" Len gasped and stared at him in astonishment.

Kaho didn't only see astonishment from Len's eyes but also…frighten.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Love and Hate Collide"**

_**Three:**_

"All concours participants, please proceed to the conference room immediately. I repeat…" The principal announced and Kaho couldn't help to sigh.

"Sheesh. Why today? I am so hungry." She grunted.

"Complain more and you'll get eliminated, I'm sure of that, Hino." A familiar cold voice scolded from the door.

While packing her packed lunch, she turned her head and gasped upon seeing the Tsukimori Twins standing on the door, waiting for her.

All of her classmates' eyes went at her face. The girls' are glaring at her.

"We'll take care of that, Kaho-chan. Go now." Mio offered.

"You sure?" she asked.

Both Nao and Mio nodded. "Yep."

She stood up, grabbed her violin's case and left her room. "Why are you two always appearing outside my room after Principal announces practice?" she demanded.

"Because Kanazawa-sensei would kill us if we don't. It's his order for us to be your escorts." Lin replied.

"Oh? So that means you two were just forced, huh…" she mumbled.

"That seems right." Len retorted.

She lifted her eyes on him and pouted. "You could have, at least, denied it."

"There's nothing wrong with saying the truth, is there?" Len responded.

She sighed. "Well,"

"Yo!" a deep masculine voice greeted from right behind them.

Lin and Kaho turned their heads and met the so-tall and so-masculine and so-sporty Tsuchiura. "Oh, hi, Tsuchira-kun." They greeted in unison.

"How 'ya 'doin? Oh, and where is your twin brother?"

"He's right infro—" both we're cut off when Len was already gone. "Waah He disappeared!" Kaho gasped.

"Such a rude guy, leaving you two behind like that. He's really unsociable, isn't he?"

Lin looked away. "Well, it's because…"

"Will you please stop chatting now? Do you really want to be late?" Len complained from a curve towards the faculty rooms.

"Ah! There he is!" Lin exclaimed and went ahead of the two.

Kaho and Tsuchiura glanced at each other, shrugged and followed the twins.

* * *

"You were all called here to practice and to be accustomed with one another. The theme for the first selection is: Opening Up. The first selection will be held after a month. Please choose an appropriate piece for this selection. Oh, by the way, have you chosen your accompanists already?"

Kaho smiled and nodded with the others. She just met her accompanist yesterday. Her name is Manami Mori. She's from the music department. She's also a classmate of the twins.

"Stop lying, Kanazawa-sensei." Len pointed out.

The other looked at him strangely.

Kanazawa flinched. "Er…"

Len crossed his arms. "There's a deeper reason for calling us here, isn't there?" Len demanded and narrowed his eyes.

Kanazawa stiffened. "Well…"

Everyone glared at him so he sighed in surrender.

"Well, I have this friend of mine, Ousaki Shinobu and he's a sensei of children who loves music from the other building. He's asking all of you to play for them. So, uh…I would like you to ask this as favor."

"Is that it?" Hihara asked, enthusiastically. "It's fine with us."

"Yeah, its'—"

"I'll pass." Len interrupted and was about to leave when Kanazawa grabbed both Kaho and Len. "What on earth-?!"

Kanazawa smirked. "You two will play a duet. And you can't say no or else I would put you in the last place on the first selection." He threatened.

Len glared at him. He slapped Kanazawa's hand and Kanazawa quickly released him. "Fine, I'll do it." Len gave up and took his violin out.

"Good. Now, Yunoki, Hihara and Tsuchiura, you will play together. You choose whatever piece you want. Two pieces, ok?"

"Fuyuumi, Shimizu; you two will play with Ousaki. Just practice whatever you would like. Two pieces as well, alright?"

"O-O-Ok…" Fuyuumi stammered.

Shimizu bowed infront of her. "Let's….do…our…best."

"A-Ah, Y-Yes…"

"Hino, Tsukimori, you two will play Schubert's Ave Maria and Beethoven's Beethoven's Virus." Kanazawa added.

Kahoko's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "But, Beethoven's Virus is so hard!"

Len placed his violin under his chin. "Can't you play even the chorus part of it?"

She sulked. "I can't."

Len sighed. "How about Ave Maria?"

Kahoko smiled proudly. "I can play that one!"

"I would be very disappointed if you can't because that piece is very easy to learn." Len mumbled and tuned his violin.

Len played few parts of the second piece given to both of them.

Kahoko stared at him in awe. He plays like a professional. Perfect from the start until the end. His posture is impressive. The way his fingers move captivates her in every way. His expression shows how much he loves playing the violin.

* * *

"Hino? Hino?" She was snapped back in reality when Len snapped his fingers infront of her face.

She blushed. "Y-Yes?"

"Can you re-play what I just played awhile ago?"

She scratched her head. "Well, I'm not a fast learner."

He sighed. "That's not the point. Why don't you just repeat it? Those were the simple parts, anyway."

"B-But, I'm not that good!" Kaho exclaimed and pouted.

Len turned to her. "Not that good? Then, why were you chosen?"

Kaho glared at him. "And, what do you mean with that? I, myself, do not why I was chosen so do not ask me. Can someone please just teach me!" she grunted and sat on the floor in surrender.

Lin laughed while Len sighed.

"I will teach you." Two voices offered and when she raised her head a hand of Lin's and a hand of Len's were being offered to her. They also said the same thing at the same time.

"I will do it, Nii-san. I'm sure you are busy practicing; I know you a lot." Lin insisted.

Len raised an eyebrow. "No, Lin, it's alright. I play the same instrument as hers. I will be able to teach her more."

"No, I will do it."

"I will."

"Er…" Kaho stuttered.

"I will instead so that the twins won't fight anymore. I will do it for my Len's sake, though." A gentle voice offered and she gasped when she was stood up. She tilted her head and saw a smiling face guy with golden-hair like a prince.

"A-Aoi?!" Len gasped and stared at him in astonishment.

Kaho didn't only see astonishment from Len's eyes but also….frighten.

"He's one of my…well I can call him my assistant for the concours. He's Aoi Kaji, from 2-C of Gen-Ed. He plays the viola." Kanazawa introduced.

Kaji bowed. "Nice meeting you all."

"Nice meeting you too." They replied in unison.

Kaji walked towards Len and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, long time no see."

Len narrowed his eyes.

"Easy, man. I've stopped hanging out with him. I stopped since I started High School. Besides, I have no idea where he is right now."

Len pointed his bow's tip on Kaji's neck. "You better say the truth or else this bow will turn into a knife." He threatened with such a menacing tone that made the atmosphere cold.

Kaji eased the bow down. "Yes, I am telling the truth. I have no idea where he is."

Len huffed. "Hn," he retorted and went to the other corner to continue practicing.

Kaji glanced at Lin.

Lin stiffened and looked away before walking towards his twin and talked with him in a very silent tone.

* * *

"Whoops. I think I broke the good atmosphere." Kaji mumbled and sighed.

"Er…I think so too." Kahoko agreed.

Kaji just laughed with her reply.

Why did she see frighten in Len's eyes when he first saw Kaji? Who is that _he _that they were both talking about? What is Len's secret?

* * *

The performance has been done well. Yes, Kaho made a lot of mistakes which Len covered for her.

"Didn't think that I would be this tired for covering up your mistakes." Len murmured and sat down on a couch.

Kahoko giggled and handed him a bottle of water. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"You still have many things to learn." He commented, opened the bottle and drank half of it.

Kaho stared at him.

He looked up. "What?"

She smiled. "Can I sit beside you?"

"There is a lot of space so you do not need to ask my consent." Len retorted and moved an inch, anyway.

She sat straight beside him, providing half a meter away as distance between the two of them.

The others are playing with the kids, some are chatting with each other, some are even playing like kids example: Hihara, Lin and Kaji playing hide and seek.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she whispered.

"Ask as you please." Len permitted.

She played with her fingers in hesitation. "What was the cause for you to become different from Lin-kun? I'm sure that you two were very close but…I feel a barrier separating the two of you, a barrier you made. A barrier to enclose yourself in darkness….What was the cause?"

He was astounded with the question she just blurted out. A question he doesn't often hear. A question only one person from the past asked him. Exactly the same thought.

Len looked at the ground.

"_Why did you change, Len-kun? Did someone do something to make things between you and Lin complicated? I can feel a barrier which you made. A barrier to separate yourself from Lin. Your aura is filled with darkness, what is the cause? Please do tell me."_

Her voice was still fresh on his memory. Her sweet, innocent and anxious voice that always completed his day. Her warm and gentle smile that made him feels at ease. But everything about her is gone. Gone and it's his fault.

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kaho called out and tilted her head in a side.

Len looked back at her reluctantly and saw the same innocence in her eyes. But Kahoko is different. She is cheerful, always there to help, clumsy to add and most of all, she loves playing her violin. She enjoys everything that comes in her way. She's strong.

"Tsu—"

Len interrupted her. "Could I ask you a favor?"

She blinked in surprise then smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He looked away and looked at the sky from the window infront of them and just few meters away from their seat. "Would it be quite rude of me if I ask you to call me by my name with a suffix, at the very least?"

Kaho stared at her in confusion and her heart lightened when she saw his eyes glow and a rare and tiny smile formed in his lips. Two things which are very rare and just seldom to see.

She filled the gap between their seat and sat exactly beside him before looking, as well, at where his eyes are at. "Len-kun." She murmured.

Such confident tone. He thought and glanced at her. She has that sweet and warm smile of hers while staring at the vast sky.

"I—"

She shushed him and winked. "I have a condition though."

He frowned. "What could that be?"

She grinned. "You should also call me with my first name."

He blinked twice before standing up. "Hn."

* * *

"Wha-?! What kind of answer was that?! Hey!"

Len started strolling towards where his violin is.

"Len-kun!" she demanded which made the others turn their head to her direction.

She blushed. "Urgh! Len-kun, I'm going to kill you!"

But he was already gone.

"Eh?!"

Lin laughed. "He went out of the room. Oh, there he is." He pointed outside the window.

She looked outside and saw Len leaning on a tree outside, cleaning his bow and tuning his violin strings.

"Let me help you catch him. He's a fast runner, by the way." Lin offered and grinned wide.

She laughed. "Sure."

They tried to catch Len ad failed and after almost fifteen minutes, she caught p and sat beside him, panting.

"You idiot." She cursed while glaring.

He panted. "You didn't need to catch me, you moron."

She slid down into the ground. "I'm exhausted."

He threw her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." She opened it recklessly and drank the content left in it. Realization hit her after awhile. "C-Chotto! Did you already drink from this?"

Len positioned his violin under his chin. "Yes. Why?"

Her cheeks reddened as red as her hair. "What do you mean 'Why?'?!"

Len looked at her innocently.

She sulked. "That was an indirect kiss. Argh." She mumbled to herself.

Len still unaware with his sin felt guilty upon seeing her face and sighed. "Kaho."

She raised her head in bewilderment.

"As an apology." He added and let his fingers play the melody they want to play and the result was: Schubert's Ave Maria. Not his usual cold and unemotional Ave Maria. This time, although it's quite surprising, he has managed to put emotion in it.

He looked at her and felt happy with the satisfied smile on her face while her eyes are closed.

Can his fate truly change? Did God really forgive him already?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating often. Busy much, ya know.**

**But thanks, still. **

**Sorry for errors.**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"Lin? Who are you staring at?" Len whispered.

Lin blushed. "Well…"

Len's eyes drifted to where Lin's eyes are at and saw Kahoko playing volleyball in their P.E Class.

Kaho noticed their presence and while their group is resting, she ran towards them. "Hi. Where are you heading to?"

"To the library. The whole class is needed to borrow a book in the library today." Lin explained.

"Boring~" she singsang and they both laughed.

Len was about to smirk when his eyes caught with a fast movement. "Watch out!" a classmate of hers shouted. Instincts winning against logic, Len quickly wrapped her with his arms and let the ball hit the back of his head instead. "Ah!" he moaned.

"Len-kun/Nii-san!" Kaho and Lin gasped.

"Len-kun!" He heard Kaho cry out.


End file.
